ATMs and the like, for example into which a customer pays in cash such as banknotes and coins, and that pay out cash to a customer according to the content of a transaction with the customer, are widely employed in financial institutions and the like.
An ATM has been proposed that includes, for example, a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes along a conveyance path, a classification section that classifies the inserted banknotes by denomination and authenticity, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination.
In such an ATM, during a pay-in transaction, when banknotes are inserted into the banknote pay-in/pay-out port by a customer, the inserted banknotes are conveyed by the conveyance section and classified by the classification section, and then banknotes classified as normal banknotes are stored in the temporary holding section, and banknotes classified as being unsuitable for transaction are placed back in the banknote pay-in/pay-out port and returned to the customer. The ATM then confirms the amount to be deposited by the customer, and then feeds out and conveys the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section such that the denominations thereof are classified once again by the classification section and the banknotes are stored in the respective banknote storage boxes according to their classified denominations.
In some ATMs, for example, a frame that is, for example, configured so as to be movable in a front-rear direction with respect to a casing using slide rails is formed with plural slots, and banknote storage boxes are attached and detached with respect to the respective slots in order to increase the efficiency of operations to replenish banknotes in the banknote storage boxes and operations to collect banknotes from the banknote storage boxes.
In such ATMs, there is a need for the frame to move smoothly in the front-rear direction with respect to the casing, and for banknotes to be handed over reliably between the conveyance section and the respective banknote storage boxes when the frame has been stored inside the casing. Specifically, smooth, step-free connection is required between guide faces of conveyance guides at the casing side and the banknote storage box side that cause banknotes to travel along the conveyance path, namely between surfaces facing the banknotes.
Some ATMs are provided with a finger section at leading ends of the conveyance guides on the casing side and on the banknote storage box side. Plural fingers are disposed at discrete locations along a guide face in each finger section, and the finger sections are interlocked with each other so as to connect guide faces together as smoothly as possible. However, in cases in which finger sections are interlocked in this manner, it is necessary to align their respective positions in at least the direction in which the fingers are arranged such that gaps between the fingers of one finger section allow the fingers of the other finger section to enter therebetween.
Therefore, ATMs have been proposed in which, for example, a positioning hole is formed in an upper face of a banknote storage box, and a positioning pin is provided on the casing side so as to be capable of moving in an vertical direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-242608). In such an ATM, when the frame is stored in the casing, the positioning pin is moved downward so as to fit into the positioning hole and bring the position of the banknote storage box into alignment, and when the frame is pulled out from the casing, the positioning pin is moved upward to permit movement of the banknote storage box.